Snow Princess
by Harukoshi
Summary: Yuuki can't remember much of anything about her past. Can Zero help her, or will the chances of her learning how to live and remember things again melt away like the snow in spring?
1. Chapter 1

_It's cold. _

I opened my eyes.

_Where am I?_

I glanced sharply around the dark and damp room, shuddering.

_What is that?_

There was something there. I was lucky to see it out of the corner of my eye.

'Meow.'

A worried sound came from the black figure, thin and fragile looking. It rose from its' soft spot on the wet ground, walking over to lick water from the floor.

_It must be starving._

Speaking of which, I was very hungry. But that didn't necessarily matter at this point. What mattered most was where I was. I tried to think.

_Where was I last?_

Oh, that's easy. Umm…

I startled myself. I couldn't even remember where I was last. I started to panic, but I didn't get very far. A husky man of about 6 feet, with ragged clothing and a moppy looking haircut walked briskly into the small room. He was carrying a stack of papers in his huge hands. He reached his hand up and scratched his head.

'Who are you?' The man asked in a deep, gruff voice.

'Me? I'm…' I stopped. Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?

'Good.' The man smiled to himself. 'Good, good, good…' He mumbled again and again under his breath, scratching his head again. 'Hey! Zero!' He called out from the doorway.

'Yes?' A very thin boy who looked not much older than me walked into the room. He was handsome, long silver hair and dress clothes.

'Take care of this… thing.' The man said rudely, looking at me in disgust and shoving the papers into Zero's hands.

The man walked out of the room, huffing and puffing like he just ran one mile.

'Yes, sir.' Zero scratched his head, mocking the man. 'He's kind of a jerk, if you didn't notice.'

I smiled. Then reality hit me once more.

'Where… am I?' I asked slowly. It almost seemed as if I had lost my voice. I felt like I'd been mute for months.

'Don't worry.' Zero said. 'Come with me, please.' He extended his arm. His hands looked gentle, yet strong.

I looked at Zero's face. He had strong, chiseled features. He had light, violet colored eyes and a small nose. He looked pristine, but his eyes were cloudy, as if he was hiding something.

_What did I know though? Everyone hides something. Whether it's as small as a crush on some guy or as big as murdering someone or cutting yourself, it doesn't matter. It's a secret all the same._

I wondered again why I couldn't remember anything. I remember trivial things, such as the fact that I have no siblings and I have a pet dog. But I couldn't even remember my name.

_Did it start with an A? G? Maybe even a J? Hell if I know._

I looked up and saw that Zero was staring at me. I realized that I had been thinking this entire time and totally ignored him.

'Uhh…' I stuttered and felt my face turn hot. I was blushing. This was a familiar feeling. I'm very clumsy, always tripping over something (or someone), spilling something, breaking something…

'So, how about it?' Zero smiled at me. His hand was still extended.

I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up off of the ground. He really was strong.

He led me out of the room, and the white snow and dull sunlight filled my vision after a few steps outside. I must have been in some sort of shed, because now, we're standing in the snow. It's very cold. And my clothing is very unfit.

I realized I was still clutching his hand, and I pulled away and fiddled with my top. I was blushing again. I've never held a guys hand like that before.

Zero smiled. He smiles a lot. I like that. He has a congenial and soft looking smile.

We stopped in front of a large building and he opened the door for me, smiling.

I smiled back and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

'Here we are.' Zero said. 'I'm assuming you don't remember anything, right?'

I nodded. He was right. I couldn't remember anything from the past. What I longed to know was how I got here.

'Well,' Zero said as he pointed to a door on the far side of the empty lobby.

'Where am I?' I shouted loudly, surprised at the sudden volume of my usually modest voice.

Zero smiled. He seemed used to this sort of behavior.

'Why, were at the clinic of course. He looked at me like I should know what he's talking about and gestured toward the door once again.

Clinic? I haven't seen this place before. Well, from what I remember. Zero started walking toward the door, but I stayed put.

'I'm not moving until you tell me who I am.'

'You're Yuki.' He smiled. 'Please, come with me.' I can tell he's getting impatient.

_Huh? Is that my name? Yuuki… it wounds so beautiful._

'Fine,' I murmured.

_I don't want to. I want to know who I am. Where I am, where my family is. _

I reluctantly began to walk forward and I felt his hand on my back, as if he was guiding a small child.

Zero gently pushed the door open. I could see medical equipment everywhere. I saw an IV, a hospital bed, large cabinets, and lots of tools. This place… it's so familiar.

I thought about it. Hard. I was beyond eager to regain any simple memory I had.

I closed my eyes. I saw a woman in a hospital bed. It looked like this one, the one I'm standing by now. She looks so peaceful. But it's the kind o f peaceful look that you see or get when something bad will happen or has already happened. The woman is smiling, yet she looks sick and frail. A man came into the picture. He looks young, but he has a tired and old look upon his face. He leaned down and kissed the woman on the head. She smiled again. She blinked a few times and closed her eyes. A silent last tear rolled down her cheek.

I opened my eyes. Zero looked worried.

'Zero… I saw…'

'Huh? You saw something?' He looked intrigued, his voice spiking up with interest. 'Tell me about it, please.' He took out a pad and a pencil. He looked hopeful, as if he'd just found treasure he'd been searching for for years.

I told him what I had seen. It was vivid, as real as life itself.

When I finished, Zero nodded his head sadly.

'We hoped you would remember this event early on in your recovery.' He said.

'Yuki… that woman was your mother. She died when you were young.'


End file.
